Today, areas of technology, finance, business, and the like have become highly specialized. With each specialization requiring individuals with knowledge of the unique issues that arise in that area. When a user wishes to set up an appointment with an entity, he/she generally has an issue to discuss that may require one of the specialists in that particular field. Usually, the appointment setting process takes time to identify the user issue, identify the appropriate specialist, gather or obtain the necessary information, and to schedule the appointment.